mass_ivefandomcom-20200215-history
A new student. A new wisper
I just had this short half dream. I saw Mass as a new transferstudent in a class (not my class) and he was not from around there... So mby more a foren extchang student?... Note: Most details comes as i go to make it more complet. Introduction Well so this is the thing.: The teacer entrés the class room and stand behind his desk. The class stand up and bow and then sit. (yes im thinking a jap school so what?! Im otaku!) Teacher: "Class today we'll have a new classmate joining ous here. Plz make him feel at home couse he have come a long way. You can come in now." A boy with tender skin and snow white hair steps in and every one could feel a bit of tention in the air. "He is sexy." One girl wisper in the back to one of her friends Now the boy stod next to the teacher and was going to presentait him self but not in the cold and stel way everyone in the class thot. No he totely broke the ice with a tilted his head a bit wavd abit with his left hand (couse he had his schoolbag in his right) and a sunny smile on his face that made the girls even more crazy about him. "Hi! My name is (i don't have a good name for now. So lets just say Mass...) Mass. Im not from around here so I dont know much about how you do things here but from I come from it is importent with a good first impression... So I got this nice handkerchief for everyone." He start to walk around with this smile on his face to give everyone a handkerchief from his bag. But when came to the one girl that the other one wisperd to he hade a bit of a sad look that only she could see and he took this handkerchief from his inside pocket with sutch sliten of hand that almost no one saw it. With this handkerchief was a note and a small neckless that no one else notest. When he was done he got his seat and the lesso started. After first class/period At the break the girl went up to Mass to ask him about the neckless but he stay quaert but with a bit of sadness on his face. It was a very basic neckless with a simpla think chain and a small white cryestall shape like a shard. The girl likt it and put it on during the break and some of her friends askt about it like where she got it and from who, where did she buy it... But she never told them. She lied and said she got it from her Granma... She just somehow fellt she coulden't tell them. Next day The next day... Was a sad day. The girl who Mass gave the neckless to had been in a accident and died... Everyone in the class cryd even Mass who didn't realy know her. He didn't cry like the others, he had a stone face expration with small tears falling. During the class her desk had a vase of flowers and a neckless some one hade put there without anyone seeing. A neckless with a thin chain and a small white crystall shard... that was glowing... Letar that day (Everything from her on is added to contineu on the original) Some of the girls friend was clening out her desk and find the note: "Im sorry. But it is time." She didn't understand what it was but remember that her friend read a note befor the first period started the day befor and how she trid to talk to the new guy. She then saw the new guy on his way home and ran after him to ask: "Tell me! Did you have anything to do with this!? Are you involvd in her death?!!" Mass lookt abit suprist and then only anwserd with putting a finger over his lips and saying: "If u truly was her friend then you will know your awnser ... In time." He then gave her a neckless with a small round mirror on its back. "Keep that close if you realy want to know." He then left. The day after When the girls friend came to class she saw thay hade remove the vase from her friends desk. "Why did you remov it?! Have you no feelings for the dead?!" No one in the class seen to understand what she was jelling about and when she lookt around she coulden't see Mass. "And where is the new guy?" "There haven't been any new ppl joining us. What are you talking about?", anwserd a classmate No seen to remember the new guy or the girl that died except her... What happend? No one knows... Only Mass knows the path.. And its truth will be seen... In time. What happend? SPOLER! This is what i think could have happend as a backstory to it all. Mass had made a contract with that girl in a life befor and now her happy life was over as the contract said and she was then returnd as a soul in the shard that Mass then took with him... You could say that her last wish was to live a happy normal life befor she would do as Mass wanted her to do. ---- Mass as a deamon in the underworld:"...are you willing to come with me and become my servent in my next life to come? The soul of the girl:"ok demon. On one condtinon." Mass:"oh?... That would that be?" Girl:"i want to be abel to live the happy normal life I never could when I was alive." Mass laugh: "so you are willing to struck a deal with a deamon?" Girl: "yes. If i can live a life of happyness that i can forever remember, I think I can do anything you would tell me to." Mass thout for a while befor awnsering:"ok i will control ut fate and give you the life you ask for but i can only give you about 16 years. After that i will come to collect you. Are you ok with that, litel girl?" Girl with a sun shine smile:"yes, my lord" Mass could see how she fell a tear of gradetud for that. Mass:"So be it! You will not remember your past life or our time down here but deep in your mind you will forever remember this contract we just made"... ---- I wonder what sweet melodi this will be :3 keep tund to read it. ;) ...in time...